The present invention relates in general to autonomous vehicle operations, and more specifically, to permitting autonomous vehicles to modify traffic regulations governing operation of the autonomous vehicle based on an event.
Autonomous vehicles are automobiles that have the ability to operate and navigate without human input. Autonomous vehicles use sensors, such as radio detection and ranging (RADAR), light detection and ranging (LIDAR), global positioning systems, and computer vision to detect the vehicle's surroundings. Advanced computer control systems interpret the sensory input information to identify appropriate navigation paths, as well as obstacles and relevant signage. Some autonomous vehicles update map information in real time to remain aware of the autonomous vehicle's location even if conditions change or the vehicle enters an uncharted environment. Autonomous vehicles increasingly communicate with remote computer systems via wireless network connections and with one another using dedicated short-range communications (DSRC).